


All the Lost Souls

by bellarkeness



Category: The 100
Genre: Easter dinner, F/M, Found Family, Fulff with a side of angst, Homelessness, New Beginnings, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeness/pseuds/bellarkeness
Summary: Bellamy has always believed in "Family Above All" and that family means everything to him. However, he has never understood his sisters need for saving stray cats or lost dogs. And yet he has stood by her decisions on dragging them home and consoled her when they left. What happens when Octavia starts finding lost souls? Will Bellamy continue to stand by his sister or will this sever the bond between them?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: bellarkescord easter exchange





	All the Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaElizabxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaElizabxx/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to [biconicclarkeyg](https://biconicclarkeyg.tumblr.com). She is truly an amazing person who deserves the world. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. She is my heart and my soul.

Bellamy pushed the cart through the store collecting the things that he needed for dinner. He crossed off the stuff he already had in the cart and checked to see what was left. He made his way over to the meat section. Bellamy was debating on what he wanted for the main dish. He was pretty sure that Octavia was tired of ham, so maybe he would try a turkey. He picked up a decent sized bird placing it in the cart, before looking for his sister. He found her talking with a girl that looked to be about the same age as her. 

“Hey, O,” Bellamy called out to her. “I’m just about done here. Are you ready to go?”

“Nice people skills, Bell,” Octavia sassed, as she turned to him. “This is my friend, Clarke, she’s going to come to dinner tonight.”

“Octavia…”

“Nope, it’s already been decided,” Octavia cut him off. “We are going to pick out dessert and meet you at the register.”

Bellamy closed his eyes, sighing as he resigned himself to their newest guest for dinner. He knew there was no changing her mind once she decided something. He just nodded as he watched them disappear towards the bakery, then made his way to the freezer section. Bellamy grabbed a couple bags of frozen green beans for his sister’s favorite casserole. He headed for the register spotting his sister and her friend waiting at the end for him. 

“Clarke is going to ride home with us.” Octavia declared. “Bellamy makes the best Easter dinner, I promise,” she said with a smile and a wink at her friend. 

Bellamy noticed that the girl next to his sister barely acknowledged her as she silently helped pull items from the cart. He studied her silently, taking in her disheveled appearance, tattered clothes, and hollowed cheekbones. It looked like she was wasting away to nothing with no one noticing or caring enough to help her. Bellamy looked away feeling guilt creep up his spine as he stared just a little too long. He bent down to grab some bottled water from the cooler and pushed forward to pay the bill. 

“Alright, let’s get this home and get dinner started.” Bellamy said, nudging both of them towards the exit. He pulled his phone from his pocket, shooting his sister a quick text, as they made their way to the car. “It’s gonna be okay, O,” he whispered, when she looked back at him after checking her phone.

“I know, big brother, I know.”

After a short, quiet ride home, Bellamy pulled up to the small house that he shared with his mom and sister. He started to get out of the car to unload the groceries and get to cooking. He watched Octavia and Clarke sit in the car for another minute or so, before he ignored them as he made his way into the house. Bellamy didn’t feel like intruding in on their private conversation. He made his way into the kitchen. taking everything into the kitchen. He started to prep everything when a small voice called to him from the doorway.

“Bell, uh,” Clarke whispered, her head hung low. “Thank you.”

Bellamy looked up smiling softly in the hopes to reassure her that it was okay. His gaze collided with a pair of bright, sapphire blue eyes that held the weight of the world in them. He felt himself being drawn into their deep depths as she stood there looking at him. Bellamy cleared his throat shaking off the strange feeling creeping up his spine. 

“Uh, dinner is going to take some time,” Bellamy started. “You can probably find O in her room, it’s down the hall and to the left.” He instructed her to his sister's room.

Bellamy scrolled through his phone to find the right playlist to get started on dinner. He hummed quietly to himself as he methodically worked through the different dishes everyone loved. He pushed the turkey into the oven just as his sister danced into the kitchen. Bellamy watched her turn the tiny speaker up a little to cover their voices. He moved closer to the other side of the small kitchen where she was standing.

“She;s in the shower now,” Octavia whispered. “She will be okay once she’s clean and has something to eat.”

“O…”

“She needs help, Bellamy, she needs us.”

“I’m not going to fight you on this one, O,” Bellamy huffed. “How do you know her?”

“We used to go to school with each other, but during senior year she disappeared.” Octavia explained. “I saw her today, outside the store, and she was sitting there wasting away.” She said with tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“Octavia, that was two years ago,” Bellamy ground out frustrated. “What happened?”

“She got kicked out for her life choices,” Octavia spat like the words offended her. “Think mom will let her stay?”

“Octavia…” Bellamy sighed, finally understanding her endgame. “Let me deal with mom. Go help your friend find clean clothes and wait for dinner.”

Bellamy shook his head as he watched his sister make her way back to her room. He turned back to the kitchen to finish the prep. He would work on getting the table situated closer to dinner and started cleaning up some of the mess. Bellamy let his mind wander to what life choices could cause someone to kick out their teenage daughter. He just hoped that he could convince his mom to take in his sister’s friend.

* * *

Clarke stood under the hot water, savoring the warmth as it cascaded down her body. Her pale skin had become bright red from the wash cloth she scrubbed against herself and the heat from the water. She didn’t know when she was going to have this simple luxury again. Clarke felt the temperature turning tepid and decided it was time to leave the cocoon she found herself in. She took a deep breath before she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She found a towel with a pair of clothes on the bathroom counter waiting for her. Clarke avoided eye contact with the mirror even though it was heavily fogged over. Even though she was freshly showered, she had no intention of looking at her reflection. 

“Clarke?” Octavia called from the hallway. “Are you almost done?”

Clarke nodded her head in response without thinking that she couldn’t be seen through the bathroom door. She hadn’t used her voice for more than one word answers, only when she wasn’t unable to use non verbal cues. She quickly pulled on the clothes, surprised that they fit her considering who owned them. Clarke definitely didn’t want to face looking in the mirror to see the damage and opened the door. She gripped the door handle harder as her stomach twisted in discomfort at the aroma hit her nose.

“You look better.” Octavia said softly. “You want to take a nap in my room while we wait for dinner?”

Clarke closed her eyes tightly in an effort to keep the tears threatening to fall from staining her cheeks. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept well or the last time someone actually talked to her like she was human. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at the girl who brought her here. Clarke dipped her head once in response before she followed her back to the room. She watched as Octavia pulled back the covers giving her access to the twin bed and slid into their warmth. She let herself sink into the bed as her eyes drifted closed. The last thing she saw was Octavia sliding to the floor next to the bed and she was out cold. 

Clarke jolted awake at the slight shake of her shoulder, her heart caught in her throat as she struggled to remember. Her gaze focused on the soft moss green orbs of her friend who looked down at her. She pushed herself into a sitting position before she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Clarke slowly remembered being found outside the store, the car ride, the shower, and the offer to sleep...safely. That’s when the smell of food registered, again, and her stomach twisted. 

“Dinner is done,” Octavia whispered, softly. “I wanted you to sleep as long as you could, but it’s time to eat.”

“Okay.”

Clarke pushed herself out of the small bed, following her friend to the table. She kept her gaze to the ground to avoid the family photos that adorned the walls. It made her heart hurt to think that used to be her. Clarke stopped beside the empty chair that she assumed was to be hers. She let her eyes dance across the table, taking in all the dishes that were placed on it. Her stomach growled loudly at the mere thought of eating and she cringed. 

“Mom, this is my friend, Clarke,” Octavia introduced. “Clarke, this is my mom, Aurora.”

“Hello, Clarke.” Aurora greeted with a soft smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“H-hello.” Clarke muttered, avoiding eye contact. “T-thank you.”

“Are you ready to dig in?”

Clarke whipped her head in the direction of where the voice had come from. Bell was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. She found herself wanting to return it, but dropped her eyes to the floor. Clarke sat down in the chair, keeping her head down in avoidance. She waited for them to start dishing up the food before she touched her plate. She took a little bit of everything, but kept the amounts small, so she didn’t overwhelm her stomach. 

“So, Clarke,” Aurora began, as she dished up the last of her food. “How do you know Octavia?”

“We went to school together, Mom.”

“Oh, you’ve never mentioned it before,” Aurora stated, arching a sculpted brow. “How long have you been friends?”

“Clarke just moved back and we reconnected,” Octavia explained quickly. “Thought it would be nice to have her for dinner.”

“Octavia Marie cut the bullshit,” Aurora snapped, slamming her silverware against the table. “What the hell is going on?”

Clarke flinched at the sound of metal hitting porcelain. She knew this was a bad idea from the beginning. Her chest grew tight as the panic started to set in forcing the air from her lungs. Clarke bolted out of her seat, knocking over the chair, stumbling backwards to the door in her haste to leave. 

“Clarke!” Bellamy called out. “Wait, stop!” 

Clarke froze in her spot next to the door as the sheer desperation in his voice hit her, she felt compelled to listen to him and that worried her. She wanted to get out of the house, away from the judgement filling their mom’s voice and the feelings that came with it. She attempted to get her breathing under control and failed miserably. 

“Just breathe, you’re okay,” Bellamy said softly, keeping his distance. “Sit down, okay?”

Clarke took a deep breath as her eyes connected with his from across the room and mirrored his even breathing. She felt her heart begin to slow as everything around them quieted. She made her way back to the table, resuming her place next to Octavia, without another word. 

“Mom, a moment, please?” Bellamy asked. “Alone.”

Clarke kept her eyes glued to the plate of untouched food before her. She could feel the tension thickening with every step the two took towards the kitchen. She closed her eyes against the shame that crept up her spine making her shake slightly. Clarke felt the hot trail of tears stain her cheeks and her heart shatter as a small hand gripped hers under the table. She turned herself into the first hug she’d had in months and let the sobs break free from her chest.

* * *

Bellamy pushed the door open ushering his mother out onto the back porch. He didn’t need to make Clarke feel anymore unwelcome than she already did. He knew that convincing his mom wasn’t going to be easy but he didn’t think she would be this openly hostile to her either. Bellamy gave himself a few minutes of just silence to collect himself before he started. He turned to his mom feeling the weight of her anger as their gazes collided. He didn’t know what her issues were, but he was about to find out and he was ready to fight for the girl sitting next to his sister. He knew if she walked out the door, he would lose her, and he wasn’t ready for that to happen.

“Bellamy what the hell?”

“Same to you, mom,” Bellamy tossed back. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Do you want to explain what the homeless girl from the market is doing here?” 

“Seriously, Mom, that’s _your_ problem?” Bellamy gritted out. “You’ve never had a problem with helping people,” he stated, as he glared at her. “If I remember correctly, we’ve been close to being in the same position as her, what is the real issue?”

“Do you know who her parents are?”

“No, Mom, I don’t know who they are,” Bellamy said with a shake of his head. “Not sure it really matters.”

“Dr. Abby Griffin and _Senator_ Marcus Kane,” Aurora answered sharply. “Do you know what they will do when they find out we are harboring a runaway?!”

“They can’t do anything, Mom, she isn’t a runaway,” Bellamy responded softly. “They kicked her out, why, I don’t know but we can’t leave her on the streets.”

“ _They_ kicked her out?”

“Yeah, according to Octavia,” Bellamy sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know when, but judging from the malnourishment, she’s been on the streets a while.”

Bellamy watched the color drain from his mother’s face at the revelation that this wasn’t her choice. He dipped his head slightly in an attempt to catch her gaze. He felt her anger turn in to rage as a fire burned in her eyes. He just wasn’t sure who her rage was directed at this time.

“Mom?”

“Bellamy, we are going to go back in and eat dinner,” Aurora whispered. “And then we are going to convince Clarke to live here, with us, understood?”

“Understood.”

Bellamy followed his mom back into the house and into the small dining room. He stopped just short of slamming into his mother’s back, confused he looked over her head into the room. The scene before him broke his heart bringing tears to his eyes. Clarke was crying softly against his sister’s shoulder and he felt his mother tense before him. He gently nudged her forward towards the table and cleared his throat. 

“Where were we?” Bellamy smiled as he took his seat across from the girls. “Oh right, let’s eat.”

“Actually, Bellamy,” Aurora started. “I need to apologize.”

“N-no...”

“Clarke,” Aurora said, cutting her off. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted that way, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need.”

Bellamy watched her head snap towards his mother’s with a look of pure shock etched through the tears. His eyes connected with those of his sister’s across the table as she mouthed a thank you to him. Bellamy felt a new set of eyes on him and turned his face towards them. He saw several emotions dance in her eyes but the one that finally settled was a mixture of relief and gratitude.

“You sure?” 

“Absolutely, Clarkre,” Aurora beamed brightly. “Now let’s eat dinner.”

Bellamy attempted to keep his eyes off Clarke during dinner but found himself constantly looking at her. He noticed that she barely ate any of the food that she had put on her plate. She kept pushing it around to make it look like she was eating. Bellamy wanted to ask her why, but didn’t want to bring anymore attention to her. He kept trying to engage her in conversation but nothing seemed to work, she only gave one word answers or nodded her head. He wondered what was going through her head as she sat at the table. 

“Octavia, will you help me clear the table?” Bellamy asked before turning to her friend. “Clarke, do you want to help me with the dishes?”

“You’re not going to make her do chores already?” Octavia questioned, sticking her tongue out at him. “She hasn’t even been here for five minutes.”

“I can do it.” Clarke offered. 

Bellamy smirked as he quickly helped his sister clear the table. He stacked the dishes next to the sink and put the leftovers into the fridge. He filled the sink with hot soapy water then reached into a drawer for a clean towel. He turned to hand it to pass it to Clarke and noticed her eyes following him.

“Do you want to listen to music?”

“S-sure.”

“You don’t talk much do you?” 

“No.”

“Things are going to get better,” Bellamy promised. “You’re not alone anymore.”

Bellamy tensed slightly as he felt two slender arms enclose around his waist. He rotated his body towards her, reaching over her shoulders and tugged her closer to him. He tightened his arms holding her to his chest for a few moments, before she pulled away resuming her place by the sink. Bellamy worked with Clarke in silence, listening to the music playing softly in the background. He didn’t try to ask her anymore questions as they finished cleaning up the kitchen. 

“I’m going to sleep in O’s room,” Bellamy explained, as he wiped the counter. “You and her are going to take my room.” He watched her eyes grow as large as saucers. “I have the bigger bed and no one deserves the couch.”

“Okay.”

Bellamy moved to the kitchen door reaching his hand out for her to grab and laced their fingers together. He pulled her down the hall towards his room without another word. He groaned as he opened the door noticing that his sister had already made herself comfortable in his room. He rolled his eyes at the cheshire grin plastered on her face. Bellamy motioned for Clarke to enter the room before wishing them both a goodnight. He made his way back to his sisters room with a small smile on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time life had felt this right. Bellamy slid into the tiny bed sighing as his feet hung off the edge just a little. He could only imagine what she had to endure on the streets, but he was looking forward to pulling her from the shell she hid in and seeing her sad eyes smile.

* * *

** One Year Later **

Clarke hurried from the bus stop, jogging towards the small house she called home. She couldn’t wait to get there to see if her package had come in the mail. Her life had changed a lot over the last year since the Blake’s took her in. She enrolled in a GED course, got a job, returned to a healthy weight, and found a family who loves her. Clarke raided the mailbox, but found it empty. She tried to hide her disappointment and made her way into the house. 

Looking for this?” 

Clarke whipped around to find Bellamy holding her package in his hands. She smiled brightly at him as she made her way over to him. She had become close with both of the siblings but it was Bellamy that made her heart race and her cheeks flush pink. Clarke wasn’t sure when it happened, but one day he looked at her a little too long to just be friends. She reached for her package as their fingers touched sending tingles up her arm. 

“Are you ready for this?” Bellamy asked, before handing over her mail. “Now open it!” 

Clarke ripped open the large envelope making sure not to tear into the contents of it. Her hands started to shake as she read the thick piece of paper in her hand. She felt tears of joy pooling at the corners of her eyes and wanted to scream. Clarke looked up to see Bellamy watching her closely with an unreadable expression. She turned the paper towards him sharing with him one of her greatest achievements. 

“I knew it!” Bellamy grinned, pulling her into his strong arms. “Never doubted you for a second.” 

Clarke hugged him tighter to her chest relishing the way his strong arms felt around her. She giggled when she felt her feet lift off the ground as he spun her around. Bellamy gently set her back on her feet as her laughter quieted. Clarke pulled her face back to look at him and gulped at the intense look on his face. She silently begged him to make the first move and just kiss her. She held her breath as his lips were just mere inches from her. 

“Clarke..." 

Clarke lowered her eyes to his lips as her name ghosted against her own. She slowly trailed her gaze back up to his just before his mouth descended on hers. The kiss was soft, tentative, sending shivers up and down her spine. Clarke leaned up on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss as she threaded her fingers in his hair. She tilted her head slightly as she opened her mouth just a little wanting him to deepen the kiss and he took the invitation. Clarke felt her pulse racing as they stood together kissing in the middle of the living room. She smiled tenderly as he nipped her lower lip before resting his forehead against hers. 

“Congratulations, Clarke,” Bellamy whispered against her lips. “I’m so proud of you, but I need to go start dinner.” 

“Do you want some help?” Clarke smirked as he pulled away. “I promise not to be a distraction.” 

“Yeah, sure, you can help,” Bellamy tossed over his shoulder. “If you promise not to burn the casseroles this time!” 

Clarke picked up a pillow to throw at his retreating back, but missed hitting the doorway to the kitchen. She reached up tracing her still tingling lips and closed her eyes savoring the taste of him still on her tongue. She followed him into the kitchen to start helping with dinner. Clarke tried her hardest to keep from being a distraction yet failed. She constantly found herself sneaking small kisses from him and sharing heated glances. 

“Now what?” Clarke asked from her perch on the counter. “Dinner is going to be a while…” 

Clarke shrieked in shock, the words dying in her throat as Bellamy threw her over his shoulder. She found herself laughing when he carried her down to his room. He pushed open the door making his way over to the bed. Her laughter died in her throat when Bellamy tossed her onto his bed, before following her on to the bed, silencing her with a kiss. 

“You sure?” Bellamy whispered, caressing her cheek with one hand. “Only if you’re sure.” 

Clarke closed her eyes, smiling as she nudged his nose with hers, nodding her consent. She tilted her head back slightly in anticipation of his kiss and threaded her fingers in his curls. She didn’t have to wait long before his soft lips pressed against hers. Clarke nipped at his bottom lip just before he deepened the kiss moving closer to her. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and she was sure that he could feel it too. Clarke found herself getting lost in him and couldn’t bring herself to care. She wanted this moment, waited for this moment, and was more than ready for this moment. For the last few months, it had felt like it was building, and now it was finally happening. 

“Clarke! Bell!” Octavia hollered from the living room. “Where are you guys?” 

Clarke tried not to groan in frustration as Bellamy pulled away from her. Leave it to Octavia to come home right when they had moved past somewhat more than friends. She was contemplating her friend’s murder when her head poked into the room with a devilish grin on her face. 

“Ahhh, I can’t believe you two!” Octavia screeched pointing at them. “You two are finally going to take the plunge?” She questioned with an obscene gyration of her hips. 

“Octavia!” Bellamy yelled, tossing a pillow in her direction. “Get out!” 

Clarke reluctantly untangled herself from Bellamy, knowing that this wasn’t going any further, not with O home. She kissed his cheek before pulling him in for a hug. She felt him collapse in defeat against her grumbling about his annoying sister. Clarke laughed pushing him off of her and sliding out from under him. She placed a tender kiss on his shoulder with a look that said _this isn’t over_. Clarke quickly moved out of his reach not wanting him to pull her back and made her way back out to the living room where Octavia waited. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. 

“Octavia?" 

“This is Monty and Jasper,” Octavia introduced the two boys standing in the room. “They’re joining us for dinner.” 

Clarke let her eyes wander over to the strangers loitering in the entryway. She smiled softly knowing that they were probably nervous out of their minds. She had been in their shoes a year ago and wondered where exactly Octavia had found the two of them. Clarke moved over to where they stood and gently hugged them both. She pulled back just as Bellamy walked into the room freezing just like she did.

“Bellamy, meet Monty and Jasper,” Clarke motioned between them. “They’re going to be staying for dinner this year.” She smirked over her shoulder. “I’m going to get them cleaned up.”

“Octavia Marie, kitchen, now!”

Clarke shook her head as she ignored the two siblings, focusing on the two in front of her. She turned around signalling for them to follow her. She showed them the bathroom then turned to grab some clothes from Bellamy’s room. Clarke returned swiftly with fresh clothes for the both of them. She explained that she would wait just down the hall for them and to go back to the living room when they finished. Both of them gave tentative smiles but shook their heads in agreement. She walked back to the living room, turning on the tv as she waited for everyone to be done and join her in the living room.

* * *

Bellamy paced inside the small kitchen attempting to calm his irritation at his sister. He was seriously contemplating whether he could plead insanity when he killed her. He finally got the courage to kiss Clarke and his sister had to cock block him and brought two guests with her. He turned to look at her noticing the sheepish smile on her face and decided he would just throttle her instead of murder. He put his hands on his hips with a slight tilt of his head asking for an explanation.

“So...” Octavia started. “You and Clarke, huh?”

“Don’t change the subject, O,” Bellamy sighed. “Explain.”

“I couldn’t just leave them there, Bellamy,” Octavia pleaded. “They needed help, a hot meal, and maybe some guidance. Clarke has flourished since coming here.”

“O, you can’t keep bringing people home,” Bellamy huffed. “Clarke needed help, but you knew her.”

“I know them too.”

“Then why do I not know them, O?” Bellamy questioned with a pointed look at his sister. “You have never talked about them before today.”

“There are people in my life that you don’t know, Bell,” Octavia argued. “I hang out with them at the skatepark. They are not strangers to me, but they don’t trust people.”

Bellamy stood there still trying to wrap his mind around this whole situation. He knew his sister had a habit of bringing home stray things. First, it was lost and abandoned dogs or cats. She always cried when they had to go back home or their mom took them to the pound. Now it looks like she had moved on to collecting lost souls,

“I don’t think that Mom will let them stay like she did with Clarke,” Bellamy started. “But we can give them a hot meal and maybe some guidance.”

“Thank you Bell!” Octavia shrieked giving him a hug. “You are the best big brother I’ve ever had!”

“I’m the only brother you’ve ever had.” Bellamy teased as he returned her hug. “Now go help Clarke get them settled while I finish dinner.”

“You bet!”

Bellamy shook his head as he watched his sister retreat from the kitchen. He trusted Octavia’s judgement for the most part and she had already brought them home. He couldn’t exactly kick them back out onto the streets. Bellamy grabbed his phone to send a quick text to his mom. He might understand his sister’s need to collect lost things, but they didn’t need to surprise her like last year. He quickly checked on the food before starting to set the table. He took out a couple more chairs in order to accommodate their new guests.

“Do you want any help?”

Bellamy turned to see Clarke standing in the doorway staring at him with a soft smile on her face and grinned back. He walked over to where she stood and pulled her into him. He kissed the crown of her head wrapping his arms around her swaying to the music playing in the background. 

“Bellamy, about earlier…”

“We can talk later, Clarke,” Bellamy whispered against her ear. “Just dance with me.”

Bellamy hummed softly as they slowly danced in the small kitchen. He wasn’t sure what she was about to say but he knew that it could wait until later. They continued to dance around the kitchen listening to the music coming from the bluetooth speaker. He heard the front door open just as the timer on the oven went off. 

“Kids I’m home!” Aurora called from the living room. “Alright, Octavia, where are your friends?”

“Narc!” Octavia screamed from her spot on the couch. “Mom, this is Monty and Jasper. They’re a couple of friends from the skatepark.”

“Hello boys,” Aurora greeted with a tender smile. “It’s nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Monty said. “If that’s okay with you?”

“It is more than okay,” Aurora reassured them both. “Octavia, you can make up the couch for them.”

“You’re joking, right?” Jasper accused, skepticism coloring his tone. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh she’s definitely serious, boys,” Bellamy hollered from the kitchen. “Consider yourself at home, cause neither of them are going to accept no as an answer.” He explained, lacing his fingers through Clarke’s pulling her to where everyone waited.

“Dinner is ready,” Bellamy said motioning towards the table. “Table is set, so let’s eat Easter dinner.”

Bellamy turned grinning at Clarke as he pulled out a chair for her to sit. He took the seat next to her and started passing the different dishes around the table. The two new dinner guests were relatively quiet like Clarke had been in the beginning. He didn’t know how long they would be staying but they seemed to fit in with the family. His sister continued to harass them throughout dinner like they had always been a part of the family. He laughed with them when they ganged up on her enough to make her pout. 

“Mom, tell them to stop!” Octavia whined. “They’re being mean to me and I brought them here.”

“Now Octavia, be nice to your guests,” Aurora said sternly. “You did invite them after all.”

Bellamy snorted at the look of horror on his sister’s face as their mom refused to save her. He chanced a glance at Clarke sitting next to him. He watched her talk with Monty about science or something and a smile crossed his face. Bellamy wasn’t sure where this was going but he was happy to go along for the ride. He wasn’t sure how it had happened or when but they had stopped being just friends a while ago. He just hoped that he could convince her that there was no going back.

* * *

** One Year Later **

Clarke awoke to the feeling of strong hands gliding up her ribcage creating millions of goosebumps across her skin. She bit down on her lower lip as she struggled not to laugh pretending to still be asleep. She held her breath as she felt warm lips caressing her bare shoulder. Clarke lost the battle with pretending to be asleep the second his hand caressed her stomach and the small bump. She turned snuggling into his chest pressing a light kiss to the spot just above his heart. 

“I have to get up to start dinner,” Bellamy whispered against the crown of her head. “There are a few things I still need to get.”

“Octavia and I can go to the store in a little bit,” Clarke offered, not meeting his eyes. “We can even take Jasper and Monty with us.”

“I don’t know,” Bellamy sighed, hugging her closer to him. “Every time O goes to the store, she comes home with a lost soul.”

“Yeah, but those lost souls became your found family.” Clarke said softly. “We became your family.” She said rubbing her stomach gently. “We also wouldn’t have our home without some of her lost souls”

Clarke watched the resignation settle on his face because he knew she was right. The four of them came up with the down payment on a five bedroom house on a land contract. She felt like they were going to be paying forever but it felt right at the time. Clarke couldn’t wait for dinner to share the exciting news with their family. She was also really excited for Bellamy’s mashed potatoes too. 

“Alright, we can all go to the market, together.” Bellamy agreed. “Go wake everyone up and I will start breakfast.”

Clarke went from room to room waking up the others in the house. She had to duck to avoid a pillow to the face from Octavia. She had to practically drag Monty from his bed pulling his blanket to the floor. Clarke went to Jasper’s room but found it empty. She went to the bathroom but didn’t find him there either. She frowned wondering where he was at because it didn’t look like he had been home. She made her way back to the kitchen stopping in her tracks as she stared at the couch in the living room.

“Jasper?”

Clarke watched the tiny bump on his chest start wiggling at the sound of her voice. She walked over to the couch moving the blanket out of the way. She was met with big brown eyes and a goofy smile as it started to lick her hand. She laughed picking the puppy up off of Jasper as he slowly woke up a tentative smile on his face.

“And who is this?” Clarke asked, petting the puppy gently. “And where did it come from?”

“It’s a puppy, Clarke,” Jasper deadpanned, sitting up pulling the puppy back to his chest. “And her name is Ganja.”

“Where did she come from?”

“I found her on my way home,” Jasper started. “She was digging in some trash, but as soon as she saw me, she started following me.”

“So you slept on the couch?”

“I didn’t know how many times she would have to go out,” Jasper explained. “So we slept out here, so we didn’t bother anyone.”

“Does Bellamy know?”

“Do I know, what?” Bellamy asked from the doorway. 

Clarke turned to look at him placing her body directly in front of the squirming puppy hiding her from view. She smiled brightly at him hoping to distract him to buy a little more time for Jasper. She failed epicly as the little runt of a dog jumped down bounding towards Bellamy. Clarke watched her boyfriend bend down scooping up the puppy and smiling as he avoided puppy kisses.

“Oh I already knew about this little girl,” Bellamy retorted, setting the puppy down. “She isn’t the quietest when she whines to go out.”

“Can we keep her?” 

“This is our house, Jasper, everyone has to agree,” Bellamy explained. “However, she is your responsibility.”

“We have a puppy!”

Clarke shook her head at the pure joy and happiness coming from her friend. She knew that everyone was going to agree to having a puppy. She walked over patting the puppy on the head before hugging Bellamy. She gave him a tender kiss on the cheek as a ‘thank you’ for letting Jasper keep the puppy. Clarke sat down at the table in the dining room as the others trickled in to join her at the table. Octavia screamed when she saw the puppy and Monty just laughed as he stroked her ears. She smiled at the happiness coursing through her at this moment. She never thought she could be this happy, but she still felt like something or someone was missing. 

An hour later, Clarke walked the store with Octavia looking for the things Bellamy sent them for this year. They were in charge of getting the stuff for the casseroles, while Jasper and Monty looked for dessert. Clarke walked the freezer section in search of frozen green beans. She tossed a couple of bags into the basket dangling off of Octavia’s arm. She turned the corner heading for the other items on their list. She had just reached the fried onions when a voice called to her from behind. 

“Clarke?”

Clarke whirled around coming face to face with someone she hadn’t seen in years. She felt her eyes stinging as she held back tears at the sight of him. He didn’t look any better now than he did two years ago but she couldn’t contain her joy at seeing him again. She tossed her arms around him in a tight hug making sure he was really in front of her. 

“Where have you been?” Clarke accused. “I thought you were dead!”

“Cockroaches never die.” He whispered as he hugged her back. “Where have I been? Where the hell have you been?”

“Clarke, who is this?” Octavia asked from behind them.

“Octavia, this is Murphy,” Clarke introduced, pulling back from her friend. “He’s a good friend from before.” She explained an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. “I tried to come back for you but you were gone.”

“My mom let me come back for a little bit,” Murphy shrugged. “But then she died and here I am again…”

“Do you wanna come to dinner with us?” Octavia asked butting in on his explanation. “We have a great Easter dinner every year.”

“I don’t think I should,” Murphy replied. “People tend not to like cockroaches at the table.” 

“Good thing you’re human, then,” Octavia snarked. “Now let’s get going, before Bellamy calls us over the PA again.”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders in response to the look Murphy was currently giving her. She knew that there was no going back once Octavia decided to adopt a person. Murphy looked like he was in desperate need of help. She reached out for his hand gripping it tightly in reassurance to let him know it was going to be okay. She finally felt everything was clicking into place like this was the last lost soul they were missing to become whole. She just hoped that Bellamy agreed with it all.

* * *

Bellamy wandered around the store looking for the rest of the group. The girls went off in search of items from the list he gave, while the other two went off to find dessert. He maneuvered his cart around the store looking for the items he still needed for dinner. Bellamy added some essentials needed for the new puppy that Jasper had brought home to the cart. He knew that none of them were thinking of what the puppy actually needed. He turned the corner heading for the check out when a flash of blonde hair caught his attention and he stopped frozen for a second.

“Clarke,” Bellamy called to her, noticing her hand attached to someone not his sister. “What’s going on?”

“Bellamy…”

“Murphy is coming to dinner.” Octavia said, dumping their basket into the cart. “I’m going to grab the stoners.”

Bellamy bowed his head in resignation not bothering to fight his sister on this anymore. He noticed that his girlfriend avoided his gaze by looking anywhere but at him. He shook his head wondering what was going on but not wanting to do it here. He motioned for the two in front to head for the check out and followed behind them in silence. A million scenarios were running through his min but he just has to wait until they all go home.

After checking out, everyone helped load the back of the car with groceries and then they all piled into the car to head towards the house. It was eerily quiet in the car and oddly reminiscent of the first drive home with Clarke three years ago. He kept checking the rear view mirror to see the people crammed into the backseat. Her eyes still avoided his but he knew that she wasn’t going to say anything until they got back to the house. Bellamy took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the nerves raging in his body and drove the rest of the way home.

“Clarke a word, please.”

“Somebody’s in trouble,” Jasper teased. “Don’t be too hard on her, Bellamy.”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Monty snapped. “We will help Murphy get settled.”

Bellamy nodded as he walked into the house towards their room without getting a response from her. He didn’t know how she knew Murphy but there were a million scenarios running through his head. He heard her enter the room and softly closed the bedroom door. Bellamy turned towards her to ask his questions and the words died in his throat. She had her head hung low and she looked ashamed. His heart broke at the sight before him. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry,” Bellamy apologized walking towards her. “Whatever is going on in that head of yours, it’s okay,” sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. “I promise.”

“Murphy is just a friend,” Clarke whispered into his chest. “He was there for me on the streets, he helped me as best he could,” she confessed looking up at him. “I tried to go back for him. I tried to look for him but he was gone.”

“And here I thought Octavia was the only one looking for lost souls.” 

“We have an extra room, Bell,” Clarke suggested hope dancing in her eyes. “We can help him too.”

“Okay, Clarke, okay.” Bellamy acquiesced. “I don’t think that I could ever say no to you.”

“I love you, Bellamy.”

“I love you too, Clarke,” Bellamy mumbled against the crown of her head. “Now, I need to go start dinner before it’s late. Sorry for being jealous.”

Bellamy kissed the top of her head before turning to head for the kitchen. He should’ve known that it was simpler than what it looked like but he was slightly irrational when it came to Clarke. He made it to the kitchen where his sister was putting their groceries away and had started heating the oven. He saw the knowing smile stretch across her face, the mirth dancing in her eyes and groaned turning on the music.

“Bellamy, you’re an idiot,” Octavia laughed as he rolled his eyes. “She only has eyes for you and only you.”

“I know, O, trust me,” Bellamy agreed. “Did you call mom to let her know about dinner?”

“Yep, I even asked her to bring another chair.” Octavia said, jumping onto the counter. “She wants to know when we are going to stop adopting people and start having babies,” she told him with a pointed look.

“Octavia…”

“Ha! I knew it,” Octavia cheered. “Are you going to tell mom?”

“Shut it, brat,” Bellamy said, shaking his head. “Let Clarke have her moment.”

“Fine,” Octavia agreed, sticking her tongue out. “But I’m totally the cool aunt.”

“You’re the only aunt, Octavia,” Bellamy reminded her. “Now go play with the puppy or make up the room for Murphy. Leave me to cook in peace.”

Bellamy watched her jump off the counter flipping him off in the process. She was headed in the direction of the backyard, so she was headed for the puppy. He was pretty sure that Clarke was the only one helping Murphy get settled. Bellamy continued preparing dinner listening to the music from the speaker in the corner. He would finish the prep work then start a movie to wait for dinner to cook.

“Alright everyone,” Bellamy hollered. “Time to pick a movie and no fighting!”

“Yes, dad,” Jasper mocked. “We promise no fighting.”

Bellamy threw a pillow at him which he deflected pretty easily but the tiny puppy started chewing on a corner of it. The others trickled into the room throwing out suggestions for different movies. They took a vote for their favorite movie finally deciding on The Blind Side. Bellamy put the movie on then made his way over to the couch. He sat down in front of Clarke who was sandwiched between Octavia and Murphy. He laid his head down in her lap, sighing as she started running her fingers gently through his hair. He felt his eyes getting heavy as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

“Time to get up, sleepy head,” Clarke whispered into his ear. “We need to finish dinner and I have to pee.”

Bellamy blinked slowly a few times as he started to wake up. He stifled a yawn stretching to give his stiff muscles relief. He really shouldn’t have fallen asleep on the floor but it was too late now. He looked around the room at the others and noticed he wasn’t the only one to take a nap. Jasper was curled up with the puppy, Monty asleep in the chair, Octavia with her head on Clarke’s shoulder and Murphy sprawled out next to her. He shook his head pulling her up into his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“You could have left me sleeping, jerk.” Octavia muttered as she stretched out on the couch like a cat. “Wake me for food.”

“C’mon, I’ll set the table,” Clarke offered, grabbing his hand. “You just worry about finishing dinner and giving me all the mashed potatoes.”

Bellamy laughed letting her pull him along to the kitchen. He turned the music on having it play softly in the background as he finished dinner. He started piling the dishes on the counter as Clarke took them out to the table. He tugged the ham out of the oven letting it rest for a few minutes before he started slicing it to put on the platter. 

“Happy Easter!” Aurora hollered from the entryway. “Can someone grab the extra chair from my car?”

“I got it, Miss Blake,” Monty said, giving her a quick hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“Same to you, Monty.” Aurora whispered. “Jasper, where did you find this adorable puppy? And Murphy nice to meet you.”

“Umm, hi.”

“She actually found me, Miss Blake,” Jasper answered holding up his new puppy. “Her name is Ganja.”

“Well I’m happy that she found you,” Aurora said cuddling the small puppy. “Welcome home, Murphy,” she said with a wink. “I think you’ll fit in nicely.”

“Dinner time!” Bellamy yelled from the dining room. “I hope everyone is hungry.”

“Bellamy, Clarke,” Aurora started tears filling her eyes. “Congratulations, I’m so happy.”

“O, really?” Bellamy glared at his sister. “You couldn’t keep it a secret for a few more hours.”

“I didn’t say a word!” Octavia defended. “I promise”

“Congratulations for what?” Monty and Jasper asked in unison. “What happened?”

“Oh honey, she didn’t tell me a thing.” Aurora reassured with a tight hug. “Clarke is practically glowing.”

“Can someone tell us what’s going on?” Jasper asked, looking at everyone for answers.

“I’m gonna have a baby.” Clarke murmured, her cheeks turning bright pink. “Enough about that let’s eat dinner.”

Bellamy kissed his mother’s cheek before moving around her to sit at the table. Everyone followed, taking different seats. He started passing dishes as everyone talked quietly among themselves. He surveyed the group of people before him and shook his head with a soft smile tugging at his lips. Bellamy could feel the happiness radiating from everyone in the room, filling his heart with joy. He never thought that the lost souls his sister brought home would become his family but then they did.

* * *

** Epilogue **

Bellamy checked on the last few dishes that were still cooking, before he moved into the dining room surveying the plates on the table. He wanted to make sure that he had enough room for everyone, not that he knew who all was coming. He never knew how many people were going to attend Easter dinner. It had become a running joke over the years that Bellamy would just add two place settings for anyone his sister brought home. Sometimes they stayed for a while and sometimes they only stayed for dinner. A few of them came back every so often to give thanks for the help they were given. The core six had stayed together through the years. Monty lived across the street with his wife Harper and his son Jordan. Jasper lived behind them with his girlfriend Maya and he still had Ganja. Murphy still lived with them but it seemed like he was eyeing a house down the road. Bellamy was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before Murphy asked Emori to marry him and he moved out. 

“We’re home!” Clarke called from the door.”Madi go wash up for dinner.”

“Yes, mom!”

“How many do you wanna bet she brings home this time?” Bellamy asked Clarke, kissing her cheek. “I’m going to say three.”

“I’m going to say one.” Clarke replied. “Do you think we will have enough room?”

“Clarke,” Bellamy whispered into her ear. “We will always have room.”

“For all the lost souls?” 

“For all the lost souls.”

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story. Come hang out with me on tumblr [johnmurphysass](https://johnmurphysass.tumblr.com)


End file.
